Jane: The Secret Life of the Little Volturi Witch
by Jane.Casper
Summary: Jane is known to be harsh, and maliciously sadistic. Perhaps she has a reason for being so, though. From a tormenting past, to a ghastly present, what happens when Jane is faced with the prospect of love? Disclaimer: I do not own any characters Meyer did.


I woke up at dawn to the sound of someone knocking at my door. Well, broke out of my thoughts, anyway. I never actually slept anymore, so 'woke up' is a relative term.

"Jane? Jane, are you decent? Master wishes us to come to his office for an assignment." My darling brother, always calmer, more thoughtful. I suppose as twins, what one lacked, the other had. I was malevolent, Alec was benevolent. I liked causing pain, Alec liked to deprive others of their senses. He usually ruined my fun, too.

I shot out of bed and threw on some clothes: flare leg jeans, combat boots, a white tank top and my black leather jacket. I was feeling… comfortable today.

"Yes, dear brother," I said opening the door and walking past him out of my room in the Southern Turret. Taking the spiral steps two by two I ran out of the tower and walked quickly to Aro's office. Most likely, I'd be going with Demetri, Felix, and my twin. It was always my goal to get to the office first and make everyone else look bad in my punctuality, when I just got out of bed.

I am a very strange person.

I rapped on the door quickly. "Come in, come in!" Master Aro's voice called merrily to me. He was always so buoyant. I couldn't fathom how he kept it up. I walked in quickly followed by Alec.

"You wished to see us, master?" I smiled sweetly.

Aro nodded. "Yes, I did, dear one. Though, I think I shall wait until Demetri gets here." Inwardly, I crowed my triumph at once again beating Demetri to the Master's office. Perhaps Felix wouldn't be coming if Aro hadn't mentioned him. I looked around the office and my lips tightened. Damn! Felix was already here, and he looked a bit smug when he saw my reaction. Well at least I'd partly accomplished my petty goal.

A few moments later Demetri entered. I raised a dark eyebrow in question. He'd been later than usual. That was odd for him. He rolled his eyes. Eh, I'd drag it out of him later.

"Master? The assignment?" I prompted. He looked at me blankly for half a second, before recognition sparked in his clouded burgundy eyes.

"Oh yes! Yes the assignment, thank you Jane. As you know it's been a few years since we last checked on the Cullens. I'd like you to go and see if they've caused any trouble. Mainly I'd like you to take some notes on that little half-breed, Renesmee, for me. I'd like a full report, and do take care to watch those shape-shifters, yes?" Master Aro grinned happily. He'd been in his mid-twenties when he'd been turned (though he looked a bit younger to me), and still retained that youthful cheer. It helped my perpetual bad mood as much as it could make it worse. Today was one of the latter. I hated the Cullens. Especially Edward and his mate Bella. I mean good god! He with his irritating mind reading crap, and Bella with her cluelessness and shielding abilities. If I had to spend more than an hour around those two and their immortal child daughter, I'd probably shoot myself. Oh wait, I forgot. Guns don't work on me… damn.

I sighed and tried to hide my bad mood. It only made Master try to cheer me up. I heard Felix chuckle and I quickly shot him a threatening look. If he didn't close his trap, I'd use my power on him. He stopped, but he had trouble doing so. Stupid Felix . . .

"Is that it, Master?" Alec asked. He was a bit apathetic today. Huh. Usually he just acted like that so people would leave him alone, and leave him to his thoughts. Apparently he hated the Cullens, too. Probably for the same reasons I did. Stupid mind readers . . . Rotten shields . . . I hated shields. They ruined my torturing, too!

"Yes. That is all. You are dismissed." We all started to walk out but he called, "Jane? May I speak with you?" Crap . . . Did he find out about that time I used my power on Felix then dumped him in the fountain?

I stopped. Turning, I saw Aro get up from his desk and walk towards me. He held out his hand. Crap. If he didn't know about the fountain he would now. I reluctantly held out my hand.

He looked at me sharply and I grimaced. He knew. What punishment was I to receive for that? He answered; still hearing my every thought, dam- uh, darn him. "We'll deal with that later, Jane. But what I had originally wished to tell you was that I want you to be careful."

I looked up at him questioningly. "Careful? Master, why would I have to be careful? It's the Cullens. I'm sure unless we blatantly strike out at them, Carlisle will keep any of those irritating buffoons from doing anything moronic. Not that I wish they wouldn't; then I might actually be able to enjoy myself this time."

He stared at me for a moment, seeming to be at war with himself. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, dear one. I shall see you in a week, yes?" I nodded.

"As you wish, Master." With that I walked out feeling slightly confused. Usually he doesn't give us any warnings like that with newborns or immortal children, when they were still around. Now he was telling me to be careful around the Cullens? He couldn't possibly lo- no. I wasn't even going to go there. That would be so creepy it isn't even funny. And I'm usually a huge fan of creepy, strange, deranged, odd, wrong, and wicked things. Murder? Obviously. Torture? Duh. Thievery? You can bet your ass. Jealousy? Mm-hmm. I've caused it, and partaken in it. In short, I'm not a very normal person, and my saying Aro being "infatuated" with me would be creepy, means that it's _seriously _strange.

I quickly caught up with Alec. I needed some twin stability. I'd ask him what he thought on the plane ride to the New York. Then we'd catch another flight to Seattle, and then we'd drive to Forks. I seriously wasn't running with my baggage for the distance between Seattle and Forks. I've done that before. I am _not_ ruining my new boots over that, either. Besides, at five feet two and three quarter inches, I can't carry all my baggage that far very easily, and Felix hates it when I make him play pack mule. It's funny as all hell, but he gets me back for it later.

In the time it would have taken a human to get their bag out and open it, I was completely packed and ready to go. Of course, when I walk out of the room with my rolling suit case and messenger bag wearing my cloak, I got hell from Demetri, Alec and Felix.

"Jesus, why do women take so long?" Demetri griped.

"Who knows?" Alec groaned. "Maybe it has something to do with the lack of the 'y' chromosome." I temper started to flare.

"God, Jane, what took so long? It's not like you have to worry about looking good for anyone. No one is really interested in you, anyway," Felix laughed. "I mean, seriously. Do you even know how to dress like a girl?"

I growled audibly. Silently, I swept my hand back and smacked Felix into the wall. "Felix, you really should watch where you step. You never know when you're going to cross a line and fall off that edge you're balancing on," I informed him sweetly, walking away and swinging my hips with each step. Demetri and Alec burst out laughing behind me.

"Ha ha. You totally got schooled, as they say, by a fifteen year old!" That was Demetri. I turned and smirked at them all. Alec was still turned toward Felix, laughing at him. Demetri was watching me, and he sobered a bit looking at me. It was no secret that the tracker had a thing for me. Except to my oblivious brother. As perceptive as my darling, twin Alec could be, I think his gift permanently screwed up his brain leaving him blind to some things like, oh I don't know, emotion?

I winked and kept walking down the hallway. I almost kept up the flirty walk, too, until I remembered when I had started using it on men. I'd been fifteen. I'd just started to look a bit curvy. Had I been allowed to fully mature, I would have been able to give _Heidi_ a run for her money, and trust me. That is _really_ saying something. There was a reason why that woman was the bait for our evening meals.

But I'd been picking up bread in town for Mother while Alec had been in school, when a boy my age, Zachariah had caught my eye. He was a good looking boy, dusty blonde hair, strong shoulders, and hazel green eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled slyly back before winking and turning away with my bread. I'd wanted to feel womanly, attractive, so I had walked away just as I had now, with a sway to my hips and a graceful step. Only then, I'd had a skirt to accent that sway, and exaggerate it a bit. Sometimes, I really did miss the old fashions. Some of the girls these days reveal so much. Ugh. In my time, we'd call those girls what they looked like. Or what most people assumed their profession to be when women pranced around scantily clad: Whores.

Oh well. Enough with the moping on about my human life, and what I could have been if they hadn't rushed Aro into… God! When would I cut that out?!

"Jane?" I looked up at Demetri.

"Yes?" I shook my head. I think perhaps, if I shook my head hard, and fast enough, I may be able to get rid of those weak thoughts… It's not like I could get whiplash, so…

"Are you okay?" He had concern written all over his face.

I nodded brusquely. "Fine. Never better. And don't we have a plane to catch?"

Soon, we were all in the car on our way to the airport in Siena. It was one of the closest around. I thought about two specific problems that seemed to be rearing their heads from the shadows of the future. Problem A: Aro, my master, the ancient who _changed _me and my brother-- and who also seemed like he should be more of a father figure than a lover – seemed to be "coming on to me" as the humans say these days. Honestly? That was seriously creepy. Even for me. And when I say that you _know_ something is wrong. Though luckily, if I acted like I wasn't interested, I wouldn't have a problem. Proper decorum and social bearing would stop Aro from continuing to proceed trying to court me . . . thank god. Demetri on the other hand was going to be a problem . . .

Unlike Aro, he didn't have social limitations holding him back. Demetri also wouldn't have his affection for me hanging over his head like a knife if anyone found out. He was able to be open, because we were both part of the guard. As long as any 'relationship' that formed didn't interfere with our work we were free to do as we pleased. So in all honesty… as long as Demetri kept his courting of me separate from his duty, he could take his sweet time trying to win me over. It's not like we were mortal or anything. He did have eternity to chip away at my firm resolve of staying single . . . not that the thought of having a mate hadn't crossed my mind . . . but I didn't want that feeling of being in adequate. The feeling that, no matter how dedicated my "mate" seemed to be, he'd up and leave after a while if another more . . . womanly vampire crossed his path. Long ago, I'd lost my parents, my home, my grandparents, the ring my mother and father had passed onto me on my birthday just two short days before my and my twin's attempted murders.

I was not going to go through any kind of loss like that again. Ever, ever again. It was why I tended to be a little overprotective of Alec at times, when he would find that some visitor or maybe a new guard member (if ever we got any females) liked him. I intended to ignore all attempts at courting me. All efforts at softening my heart would be unnoticed. Anything that could possibly wear away my resolve wouldn't be deemed important enough for my attention. Eventually, Demetri and Aro both would have to back off. If only I had a human shield that I could use against them . . . or vampire . . .

Looking out the window as we neared the Aeroporto Di Siena, I restrained myself from snapping my head up suddenly at my own revelation. I could feel Demetri staring holes into me from the corners of his eyes. He'd (of course) chosen to ride in the back with me, giving Alec shotgun as Felix drove. If only I could hide behind my brother . . . he'd be the perfect living shield. If I just stayed with him, I'd never worry about Demetri attacking me. Unfortunately, that plan couldn't be acted upon in the confines of the car.

Demetri turned to face me. I stayed looking at the Tuscan countryside, never wanting to leave, but having to. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" I pretended to be somewhat preoccupied. Concern was laced in Demetri's words.

"Jane, are you all right? You seem a bit . . . troubled," Demetri murmured. I stiffened a bit. "Perhaps, I could help you? Maybe, I could help you sort your thoughts out?"

I turned my head slightly looking at Demetri from the corner of my eye. "And why do you feel responsible to do so, Demetri?"

He stared me right in the eye almost challenging me to look away. "Because I care about you, and no one else seems to notice or they don't want to notice."

I met Demetri's gaze, eye for eye, turning away from the countryside to face him. "Or maybe I don't want them to notice. Maybe I like keeping to myself." I turned back to my window and muttered under my breath. "It saves me from attachment and pain of separation."

I'd lost so much, and gained so little. Sure, I had a family, but in reality, I only had Alec. Most of my cruelness was my sick sense of justice. I try to give back as good as I get, so I don't feel so . . . alone. Hated by some unknown deity. I had no idea what I or my family had done to deserve the villagers' suspicion, their disdain, and twisted trials. Any sensible person with half a brain could figure out that the witch burnings were just over active imaginations, human fear, and a way for the village to get rid of people. All the judges were paid to be bias towards a certain outcome, and usually it'd be to make the accused burn. They'd attempted to murder me. It was why I had the power that I did. I'd wanted nothing more than to make people feel the bite and cruel lash of the flames as my mother, father, brother and I had. My brother had just wanted to become numb, float into oblivion. That's why he could deprive people of their senses.

My brother and I were so different yet . . . perhaps we were similar in this. Perhaps we both wanted a way to escape from this eternal agony.

That's the problem with being immortal. You cannot become attached to anything, or anyone, because, unlike humans, you'll mourn far longer. Instead of being able to grow older when you eternally look like you're sixteen, you're stuck in a fourteen-year-old's body, never aging, never able to become an adult. It was my brother's and my fate. We were forever condemned to this, with no parole.

Demetri attempted conversation several other times. All of which I tactfully avoided. As large as the rivalry between us was, Felix still talked to me when Alec wouldn't listen, or it was about something Alec would bullshit me on. For instance, we'd speak of some self hatred I harbored for myself or something along those lines; Alec would be the first to deny any truth in my words, though he'd eventually admit his spouting of meaningless bullshit. Felix on the other hand would be the first to tell me, "Yes! You are a short, demonic, pixie-bitch!" If I was what I thought, then I wanted to know, damn it! What's the use of living in ignorance? You only make an ass out of yourself that way.

These thoughts carried me through the airport until we got to the plane. When boarded, I slumped over, leaning on my brother, looking like I was sleeping. I lost myself at that time until Demetri shoot me awake at each stop from London, to New York, Milwaukee, and finally. . . Seattle. From there we drove to Forks. Each extended period time I spent in my sleep-like trance, hypnotizing myself with my own thoughts.

My brother shook me awake. I met his ruby eyes. "We're here." I looked out the window to see the Cullens' home. They were all standing there, watching us with mixed looks of hatred, anger, or unhappy welcome. Stepping out of the car, I stretched my very young looking five-foot two inch frame. I smirked, brushing long, dark, thick curls out of my face.

Looking down the line from Carlisle to Emmet I said, "Why, hello to you, too. Have we disturbed something?" They were all dressed in nice clothes, but that may just be the work of Alice. If that woman wasn't connected to Edward and that moronic slut Bella, I'd adore her. Not only did she have impeccable taste in men, but amazing fashion sense, and inventive ways of torture. If she could just stop being so, so, moral, she and Jasper would be welcomed warmly into the Volturi family.

Edward growled. "I'd appreciate if you'd keep thoughts like that to a minimum, Jane. Bella happens to be my wife, you know."

I snorted. "Yeah. After basically stalking her, and her, still a clumsy, naïve human, throwing herself at you. Yeah. That's a match made in heaven. Way to be, Lancelot. Maybe she would have been better off with that mutt after all. . . Oh well. What's done is done, yes?"

Felix snickered. Bella hissed, and the rest of the Cullens looked somewhere between appalled, angry, or considering. Alec looked off to the side, seeming bored. Ha! I knew he'd get a kick out of that. Demetri looked tense. What the hell was he worried about? Jesus. Now he was getting all overprotective like StalkerMind-rape boy did with his precious Bella. If you think about it, I mused, he really does mind rape you, and so does Aro! Ha! Able to hear every thought as you think it – or in Aro's case every thought you've ever had. You cannot imagine how annoying that is to have your married, father like boss lusting after you when he can know your every thought at one touch. . . which means he'll hear my thoughts from this very moment! Aw, bitchpaste.

Edward's eyes narrowed at me, his growls growing louder and deeper. "Jane, I'm warning you. . ."

Demetri stepped in. "Oh hush, Cullen. It's just Jane's normal wit. You think you're the only victim of her razor-edged tongue? Try living with her on a regular basis." Demetri shook his head at Edward. "You think this is bad? You're just mostly on her bad side. You never saw Raoul after she got done with him. . . She massacred him, mentally and emotionally, until we were forced to destroy him. Stop whining."

"That means nothing!" Edward yelled. "She's openly mocking my family and me! Just because Aro favors her does not mean she has the right to do so on our grounds!"

Alec piped up, "News flash, Eduardo. Are you being physically or psychically attacked? No. Not only that, but Aro's favor, does in fact give her more room for malpractice than the rest. Like Demetri said: Stop whining. Good God almighty. You'd think she just accused you of murdering your wife and massacring the populace of the entire Northwest United States."

Alice moved toward us and stopped cocking her head to the side, eyes dazed. Suddenly she looked at Edward and said, "Jaz, Emmet, restrain Edward before he attacks Jane. Demetri will obliterate him."

I nodded appreciatively. Oh yes, Alice would be quite helpful; as would Jasper with his emotion control and army experience. I nudged my brother and nodded at Alice and Jasper with a questioning gaze. Immediately he nodded. I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow. Basically I was asking what he thought of them; he agreed they'd be great if they joined us; I asked if I should voice the inquiry again. Before Alec could answer, though, Carlisle spoke above the heated arguing and growling coming from his three 'sons.'

"Jane, what precisely were you sent here for? There are no newborns, nor is Nessie a cause for alarm. That leaves the question of what Aro sent you here for." He was a kind man, it was evident in every line of his body. Unfortunately, being kind could make you weak. I knew that first hand. I was a victim of it, actually.

Thinking fast to try and improvise my way through this, I spoke, "I believe it was to the effect of checking up on all of you. Seeing how quickly the little. . . uh. . . girl has grown. Aro wants a full report on how much she's grown in the past few years. . . I would also like to extend an invitation to Alice and Jasper to come to the castle and see how the guard lives. Perhaps see how the Volturi work? Hmm? No traps. No plans of slaughter. We only wish to share our way of life with a couple of you. Of course, I'm sure Edward and Bella are preoccupied with Renesmee, yes?"

Bella looked at me through narrow eyes. "What are you up to, Jane? I swear, if you do anything to harm Alice I'll –"

"You'll what, Isabella? Attack me? Have you little husband come after me, fists a swinging? You'll do none of that. Don't forget little Bella, that I'm five times as old as Edward. I'm even a century older and Carlisle, which I'm sure, comes as a shock to you. In a fair fight, I would slaughter your precious Edward by myself. Don't test me. You aren't a newborn anymore, and your reluctance to drink human blood weakens you, keeps you from true power. I issued an invitation not a death threat, though you may push me beyond my temper."

I drew myself up and glared menacingly at Bella. A large hand lay upon my shoulder and squeezed. I glanced up to my right to see Demetri, towering over me. His face gave away nothing, though the slight tension around his eyes betrayed the worry he felt for me.

Demetri's obsession with me was annoying, but I couldn't ignore how sweet he was sometimes. . . wait. What am I saying? Moving on. Carlisle spoke, clearing his throat first. "Jane? Alec? May I inquire as to if that was your only purpose here? The invitation for Alice and Jasper?"

Alec retorted, "No. That wasn't all. Our master wished us to see how the child, Renesmee has grown and developed. We were told to take detailed notes. Although. . . if you have anything already written. . . It would speed up our departure. . . hopefully accompanied by Alice and Jasper, of course." My brother kept his face indifferent, as he always did. He was actually a very extroverted person, behind closed doors – and the mouth that boy had! It would put a sailor to shame. If he weren't my brother and best friend, I'd kick his ass more often than I did.

Edward growled (surprise, surprise!). "What would Aro need those for?"

Demetri rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be insightful, you are an idiot. It's Aro. Does he ever have a reason for anything? No. And if he does, he never tells us. We're just the arms; he's the brain, in a way. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Well," Carlisle began with a glare at Edward, "I know what you are talking about. Aro never does have a public reason for things. Besides, it's just a few notes, yes? I see no harm in passing notes from one scholar and scientist to another. Alice?" She looked up. "Could you go into my office and grab the file out of the locked drawer for me?"

Thinking ahead, my brother asked, "Would you like them back? I'm sure we could ship them back to you after copies have been made." Carlisle answered with an affirmative, and it was then set. We got the detailed notes. We avoided an entire week with the Cullens! Hurray! However. When we left, we gave Alice and Jasper my cell phone number with instructions to call us by Wednesday if they wished to come back to Volterra with us.

That set back left us in the same area as Bella Cullen. Because of that, I had a much unwanted chat with a much hated visitor.


End file.
